


Zankō

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Некоторые вещи просто не могут оставаться в тайне.





	Zankō

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zankō](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191876) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> Thanks gardnerhill for permission!

Выйдя за порог 221б, Вато Тачибана вернулась к своим повседневным делам: сначала дневная смена в приюте, потом обед, замена аккумулятора на телефоне, покупка чая по просьбе госпожи Хатано и ещё парочка вещей из списка покупок. Снова окунуться в обыденность было таким облегчением, и здорово, что всё то, что она, как ей казалось, потеряла, — было в целости и сохранности после всех недавних событий. И даже кое-что приобрела...

Люди оборачивались ей вслед, провожая взглядами.

Взгляды прохожих не были для неё вновинку. В первые недели по возвращении из Сирии она видела жалость в глазах каждого, кого встречала на улице, будто бы они видели тот отвратительный шрам от шрапнели у неё на плече даже сквозь одежду. Словно знали, какие ужасы она пережила, и ждали, когда она сорвётся, как уже было однажды.

Но эти взгляды были другими. В них была совсем не жалость. А... удивление?..

Вато незаметно осмотрела себя: одежда была на месте, и выглядела она прилично, ничего не оголяя, рубашка была аккуратно заправлена, а к подошве обуви ничего не прилипло. Всё было в порядке. Она провела языком по зубам - ничего не обнаружила. Прическа тоже была в порядке.

Она ходила этими же улицами недели, даже месяцы. С 221б до магазина, потом на работу, к... к той женщине (Вато больше никогда не сможет назвать её терапевтом, не после её лжи и всех тех вещей, что она совершила). После... после того, что совершила Шерлок ради её спасения, Вато заставляла себя идти и делать свою работу, нацепив маску безразличия на лицо, лишь бы не расплакаться. Если люди и смотрели на неё с жалостью, она этого не замечала.

Так почему же теперь они так странно на неё смотрели? Словно не узнавали её?

Вато покачала головой и пошла по своим делам.

Ещё больше удивленных взглядов она получила, возвращаясь домой — в 221б, теперь ставшим настоящим домом.

Прекрасные глубокие звуки, издаваемые виолончелью под умелыми руками, звали её наверх, в по-хаотичному прекрасную комнату, что они делили на двоих. Её сердце дрогнуло — странно было слышать эту мелодию снова. Возможно, Шерлок сможет ей объяснить.

Но в этот раз тайну ей раскрыла госпожа Хатано (у этой женщины было чуткое и романтичное сердце). Она подошла к ней почти сразу, как только Вато вернулась, чтобы забрать чай и оговорённые покупки, и её лицо озарила улыбка.

— О, zankō![1] Ты же вся сияешь, — счастливо воскликнула она.

Вато в изумлении застыла.

Виолончель замолкла, Шерлок, отложив смычок, начала смеяться. Это был дерзкий смех её напарницы (её подруги), и вовсе не тот мягкий и нежный смех, который она слышала вчера ночью, когда они разделили постель, приветствуя друг друга нежными касаниями и поцелуями, смахивая слезы и шепча извинения.

— Неудивительно, что все пялились на тебя, госпожа Вато!

Вато смутилась, мучительно краснея. Она даже ещё не сказала Шерлок о...

— Сколько недель ты ходила по этим улицам, хмурая и грустная? — поинтересовалась она так, словно выуживала информацию у заключённого. — Ты смущена, Вато, но всё ещё сияешь от утреннего секса.

— После возвращения Шерлок ты выглядишь счастливой, — добавила госпожа Хатано, улыбаясь. — Даже когда ты не улыбаешься, ты словно другой человек.

Вато села в кресло и закрыла лицо руками.

— Ты невыносима! — воскликнула она, обращаясь к Шерлок.

— Не это ты ей говорила сегодня ночью, — ехидно заметила госпожа Хатано.

— А вы, госпожа Хатано, ужасная сплетница! — оборвала её Шерлок, её щеки предательски заалели. — Неприлично подслушивать за дверью!

— Тогда оплатите мне звуконепроницаемый пол! — парировала госпожа Хатано. — Я не дряхлая старушка, мучимая бессонницей, мне тоже нужен сон, знаете ли...

Их перебранку оборвал смех Вато, которая всё смеялась, смеялась и смеялась…

* * *

 

[1] — С яп.”фосфоресценция” или “послесвечение” — форма люминесценции, которой вещество излучает свет одной длины волн, независимо от температуры вещества. В отличие от флуоресценции, она затухает не сразу после прекращения возбуждения, а может продолжаться в течение некоторого времени.


End file.
